


Perfume

by starrgazzer



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Smut, Some Plot, There's perfume involved, did I mention smut?, feel good smut, it's a good kind of smutty, tenth doctor/donna noble - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 06:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14563371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrgazzer/pseuds/starrgazzer
Summary: The Doctor and Donna are buy some gifts while on an alien world. Something they don't exactly expect happens after they get back to the TARDIS.





	1. Perfume

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angrywarrior69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrywarrior69/gifts), [Basmathgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basmathgirl/gifts).



> This was written a while ago. This was my second Doctor Who story. I'd like to thank  basmathgirl for getting me writting again. Please forgive me any mistakes you find. I did enjoy writing this. I hope you enjoy reading this.

 

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 

 

Donna smiles at the man on the other side of the table. He could have been human, but for the claw like hands he had. Maybe a human hybrid of some kind? Who knows. Strange things happen in the future, and sometimes the past.

"You like?" Said the almost human.

She did like it. A beautiful blue perfume bottle in the shape of a heart with what almost looked like Celtic knots etched into it.

"It make pretty lady smell good. Make smell go long."

"Excuse me?" There was obviously something wrong with the TARDIS' translator, because it seemed like this almost human-alien was speaking gibberish. Maybe the translator was breaking again. Or maybe the TARDIS was trying to protect Donna? She could never truly tell right from the start. Not like the Doctor seemed to anyway.

"Here. Try." He handed her another bottle that smelled like a lovely mix of vanilla and jasmine.

"No, thank you." Donna said, "I like this one."

"No, that make smell big." The salesman said with exaggerated arm movements.

"This, put on." He told her, handing her a small bottle that was thin, and a rose-pink color. "This," He pointed at the bottle Donna was holding, "Make man like lady smell."

Donna's eye brows shot up in surprise. Feeling insulted, she responded with venom in her voice, "I don't need a spray to make anyone like the way I smell, thank you."

She almost left in a hurry, but the salesman stopped her. "No, no. Man, you man, like you, make smell big. Him like big smell. Make him happy. Beautiful woman, big smell. Him like lot."

The salesman nodded behind her. Donna turned around to see the Doctor at another stall looking at something she couldn't quiet make out. "Him like woman big smell."

"Oh, no," Donna said shaking her head. "We're just friends."

The man gave her a strange look, but held out the bottles to her anyway. "Maybe this help friendship."

Confused by that statement, she was about to say something to the effect of their relationship didn't need help, but thought against it. It might make her sound more like she was in denial, rather than being just friends with the Doctor.

"Try?" The salesman asked her.

Donna thought about it for a moment. "Okay, but if he can't smell me way over there, I'm leaving."

The man smiled brightly at her. "No worry. Man like."

The salesman took both of Donna's wrists and held them in front of him. He took the thin, rose colored perfume bottle and put one spray on each wrist. Then, he sprayed the blue bottle on her wrists, only it came out more like a smokey mist.

"Now man will like. Him notice soon." The salesman nodded towards the Doctor again, and Donna turned around to watch if the Doctor made any indication that he smelled something like the perfume she was now wearing.

It took a minute or two, but the Doctor started looking around, smelling the air, smelling himself, smelling the bags he was carrying, anything that was around him or passed by him. He didn't look revolted, just confused. As if he smelled something and couldn't figure out what it was or where it was coming from.

He started walking towards Donna and she noticed that he seemed a little different in how he walked. Maybe it was just her.

"Donna," he smiled brightly at her, "I smell something really sweet. Can you smell it?"

"What's it smell like?" Now she was intrigued.

"Like," the Doctor thought a moment, while taking a whiff, and making sure he got every detail correct. "Vanilla and Jasmine, with a little something underneath it, but I can't figure out what."

"Is it this?" She asked, holding her wrist out for the Doctor to smell. As he did so, she could have sworn she saw his pupils dilate, but only for a moment.

"That's it!" He exclaimed, making her jump slightly and the sudden shout.

Donna grinned at the salesman. "Alright, shop keep, you've sold me. Give me 2 of each."

The salesman grinned happily and put 2 of the rose colored and blue bottles in a bag for the lady. "Thank you," he said with a bow to Donna.

"Well," Donna said to the Doctor, "pay the man."

She grabbed her bag and walked away from the stall. The Doctor felt an internal roll of the eyes as he handed the man 6 items that looked like tea leaves with gold trim. The salesman looked at him wide eyed and bowed gratefully.

The Doctor turned, just in time to see Donna walk behind a pillar and disappeared from his sight.

The Doctor tried to quickly follow Donna, but when he turn the corner, looking past the pillar, he didn't see her anywhere. Panic started to bubble up inside of him. Fearing that he might lose her. He felt the need to find her, and protect her. That feeling surprised him. He knew Donna pretty well by now. She was a strong woman, and most of the time, didn't need protecting. On this planet though, there was no need to worry about her. This was a very peaceful planet. So, why all of a sudden did he feel the need to protect her?

Shaking the feeling off, he continued to look around at the different shops, keeping an eye out for Donna as he did a little bit of shopping. In one shop, he saw something that made him instantly think of Donna. A goddess type statue that only stood about 6 inches tall, but had a lot of color and detail. The statue had long red hair, a jewel in-crested purple dress, which looked like diamonds to the doctor, that flowed out a bit and showed off one foot of the statue goddess. For some reason, he felt the need to buy it for her.

He turned it over to view the price. 'Anything for my, Donna,' he thought as he went to purchase the statue. As the Doctor walked up towards the counter he stopped dead in his tracks. "What am I doing?" He quietly asked himself.

"Ah," came the voice of a female from the other side of the counter. "You like? You buy?"

"Umm," the Doctor stumbled for a moment. "I'm not sure. It reminds me of my friend. I thought I was going to, but I'm not sure."

It seemed like he suddenly had an impulse control problem when it came to Donna. Where was this coming from? The the scent hit him again. Oh, that sweet vanilla, and jasmine, mixed with something else, sent pleasure soaring through his body. He loved that scent.

"You buy for lady friend?" Asked the woman behind the counter.

"Yes, I think I will," The Doctor answered.

The woman behind the counter gave him a knowing smile. "She more then friend."

"What? Oh, no. It's not like that." Was this statue a symbol of something else?

"Statue for lady friend. She make baby." The woman seemed very confused by the Doctor and why he was buying the statue. "Statue help lady friend make baby."

"Oh," realization hit the Doctor. "It's a  fertility statue."

The woman nodded at him.

"Well," The Doctor adjusted his tie, then lowered his voice as he leaned in towards the sales woman. "She doesn't need to know that, does she?" He gave her a wink.

The woman nodded, smiled, then bagged the statue. As she handed him the bag after his payment, she said to him. "Statue strong. Careful use."

The Doctor nodded at her as he turned to leave. 'What am I doing?' he thought as he looked at the new bag in his hand.

  


**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

  


After leaving the Doctor, Donna decided to have another quick look around the shops.

Leaving one of the shops, she saw him looking at a statue. She lost sight of him as a couple of carts were being pushed by in front of her, blocking her view of the Doctor. She smiled to herself and continued on to look at the shops.

She ended up at what seemed to be a fabric booth with the loveliest feeling silks. She lightly felt the silks and her mind started to wonder. She started to daydream about having the silk loosely wrapped around her body. Male hands softly caressing her body and dipping under the silk every now and again. Not just any male hands. They belonged to a specific pair of male hands.

"It's called 'eternal silk'," a voice from behind her said, breaking her out of her day dream.

Donna turned around and came face to chest with the Doctor. He was standing so close to her, she could feel his body heat emanating from him. Or maybe it was her's bouncing off of him? She wasn't sure.

She looked up and gave him a hesitant smile. Something seemed off, but it didn't feel bad, so she let the feeling slide.

“I was thinking,” the Doctor said, toying with the fabric in her hand, “maybe we should head back to the TARDIS. It's getting late, and I owe you a dinner.”

She grinned up at him then, and placed the fabric back. “I'd like that, as long as you promise me something good.”

“Only the best for you.”

“Okay then,” Donna grabbed a hold of the Doctors elbow, just so they didn't get separated in the crowd on their was back to the TARDIS. At lease, that's what she told herself. She was feeling good and relaxed, finally. Something at the back of her mind kept nagging at her that something was wrong, but she started to think that maybe it was just because they have had a perfect day thus far. Nothing happened. No wars to end, no governments to overthrow, no people to save. Just a good day of browsing, shopping and spending time with her Spaceman.

They walked in comfortable silence, ignoring the knowing glances from the shop and cart owners as they walked by.

 

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

  


When they arrived back at the TARDIS, the Doctor busied himself with unlocking the door and getting their bags inside. Donna turned around to take one last glance at the large market before giving a contented sigh and following the Doctor into the TARDIS.

Closing the door behind her, she stopped half way up the ramp noticing the Doctor looked ridged. They just spent a day shopping and having fun. What could be so wrong that he would look so stressed?

“Doctor?” That seemed to start him. He started pulling out the perfume bottles and set 2 of them on the console before he felt Donna's hand softly hold his arm and then turn him to face her.

“What's wrong?” she looked so concerned for him, and it caused his hearts to sore.

“No, nothing.” He waved a dismissive hand between them, then said, “Guess I'm just a bit tired.”

“In that case,” she placed both of her hands on his chest, and smiled reassuringly up at him, “Maybe we should order in.”

He gave a small chuckle. “That might be a good idea.”

“You okay though?” That concerned look had caused her brow to crease again. “Not like you to complain of being tired.”

He looked her straight in the eyes so that she would know that he was telling her the truth. “I'm fine.”

Satisfied that he really was telling her the truth, she decided that freshening up before making dinner was probably the best idea. If they weren't going out, she could at least dress up for herself. Why not? There would be plenty of opportunity to dress up AND go out again.

Grabbing the bag with the perfume in it, she told the unmoving man in front of her, “I'm going to freshen up a bit before dinner.”

He was just gazing at her. He didn't really know why. “Yeah,” was all he said.

As she started to leave the room and head to her bedroom, he didn't know what possessed him to say it, but what came out of his mouth next suprised them both. “Do you need any help with the freshening up?”

She slowly turned and gave him a strange look. “No, I think I'm capable of doing it all by myself, thank you.”

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “Yeah. I'm just going to...” he pointed back at the console, “get us into the vortex.”

“You do that, Sunshine,” she turned back around and continued to her room, thinking, 'What was that about?'

'Good one, old man,' he chided himself, then made quick work of getting them into the vortex.

 

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 

Back into her room, Donna unloaded her bag of the new perfume and placed it on her vanity. She noticed that 2 were missing. 'He must have started to unload the bags.' Feeling slight annoyance, Donna decided to take a few extra minutes and take a shower.

_**30 minutes later...**_

Feeling refreshed from her shower, Donna chose to put on a little black dress. It was a bit low cut, the straps rested just on the edge of her shoulders and the dress fell to her knees. They may not be going out, but she had wanted to wear it for some time now, and was looking forward to wearing it tonight. Only the Doctor seeing her in it will have to do. She wanted to wear it more for herself anyway.

Donna checked herself in the mirror to see how the dress fit all the way around. 'Not to bad I guess,' she thought. 'Could stand to loose a few pounds to look better, though.'

Sighing, she quickly put on some eye make up, but left her hair hang down naturally. She slipped on the black shoes that she bought to go with the dress, then sprayed her new perfume on, just like the shop owner showed her, before leaving her room.

 

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 

 

Just as she suspected, she found the Doctor in the console room, doing what ever repairs he thought that the TARDIS needed, again. She walked towards him and spotted her 2 missing bottles of perfume. Leaning beside them, she tapped his leg to get his attention.

 

 

The Doctor wasn't to surprised to feel the tap on his thigh. Donna was finally out of her room and ready for them to make dinner. What took the woman so blood long, he will never understand.

He crawled out from under the console. Turning around, he said, “Are you ready to...” he was cut off by the sight in front of him. Donna, was dressed up like she was ready to hit the town, or hit the road, whatever that saying was, that's what she looked like. But she was a sight to behold, not that he would ever tell her that.

“I was thinking, maybe chicken,” she said from her spot by the console.

“I...” the Doctor rubbed the back of his neck like he usually did when he was in an uncomfortable situation. “What?”

“Chicken,” Donna said, giving him a strange look, “For dinner.”

The Doctor looked at her confused. She was dressed up, to cook? That made no sense to him.

“But y-you're all dressed,” the Doctor stammered. “I mean, to go out?”

Donna smirked at him. Maybe the shop owner was right about the perfume. He seemed to like how she was dressed with all the nervousness and stammering he was doing.

“I just wanted to look semi-nice is all,” she responded.

Looking her in the eyes, he said, “You always look nice to me.”

He had no idea what possessed him to say it, but the fact was, he was glad he did.

Donna's cheeks turn a wonderful shade of pink, and she looked away from him.

“I, um,” she gave a nervous laugh, “I'll go start... dinner,” she pointed over she shoulder towards the hall that lead to the kitchen.

“Yeah,” he gave her a lazy grin and started walking her direction.

As Donna turned to leave the room and head to the kitchen, her hand bumped into something. She quickly turned back to see what she had hit, only to see one of the perfume bottles teeter and fall into the other one. She wasn't quick enough to catch them, and could only watch as they fell together and shattered at her feet. What looked like a puff of smoke momentarily engulfed her.

The Doctor reached her, just as it dissipated. Donna coughed, but seemed okay.

“Are you alright?” He asked her, touching her arm.

“Yeah,” she said, waving her hand in front of her face trying to get rid of the now dissipated smoke. “Just disappointed.”

“It's okay,” the Doctor reassured her. “You have another set, and we can always get you more.”

The Doctor was able to smell something around Donna again. The same smell that caused him to do something funny in the market earlier that day. The smell of Vanilla, and Jasmine, and the scent that was purely Donna. He wouldn't have told her that earlier. She would have thought it to “weird”, or to “alien”, and maybe would have slapped him. He could feel his temperature and heart rate increase, and started to wonder if Donna could too, with how she was looking at him.

Donna, on the other hand was starting to worry about the Doctor. When she looked up at him his pupils were dilated and he was moving closer to her. She wasn't sure if he knew it or not.

“Doctor?” Her voice sounded weak and breathless, even to her own ears. She started to increase the distance between them. Her heart started to pound and she started feeling flushed, in more than just her face.

The Doctor was hanging onto a tread of control, but it was slowly slipping. He had no idea what was coming over him. All he knew at that moment was that he needed Donna. He needed her underneath him. He needed her screaming his name as she...

He shook his head, to try to clear it a bit. “Donna,” now he sounded breathless, and had a near growl in his voice. “If you value our friendship, you need to leave the room and stay away from me.”

“Why?” She continued to back up slowly, but he started to follow her, with a very dangerous look in his eyes.

“Donna, please.” That came out as an actual growl this time.

“W-what if I want to stay w-with you?” To say that Donna was scared was an understatement. One minute, they were perfectly fine, talking about dinner, the next she's slowly retreating, but feeling incredibly aroused while being followed by the Doctor, who looked more like an animal going after it's prey. 'Not followed,' Donna thought, 'Hunted.'

“Donna,” The Doctor was giving her his warning voice. This was very bad... maybe. “I'm losing control. If you don't want to do something that we might regret later...”

“That's a big might,” she cut him off as she backed herself into a door. She quickly looked back, and noticed that it was the Doctor's bedroom door. 'How did I end up here?' she thought.

When she turned back to face the Doctor, he was less than a foot away from her. He placed his hands on either side of her, trapping her between the door, and him. There was no getting away now.

“That's not the only thing that's big,” he said, raising an eyebrow at her. Her mouth fell open in shock, that she just heard him say something that seemed sexual. She was speechless, partly to do with shock, but mostly to do with her own arousal.

“Keep that beautiful mouth open, Donna. I'll find something for it to do.” She closed her mouth, but her eyes were wide. She could not believe the dirty talk coming from the man standing in front of her. Of course, this was no ordinary man. This was the Doctor. This was her best mate. Maybe she needed to stop this, because he obviously was not capable of stopping himself anymore. He did warn her that he was losing control.

It seemed like a good plan, that was until he started to press his body into hers. She closed her eyes as he bent down and sniffed her neck, then licked it. Someone whimpered, and she hoped it wasn't her when he started to kiss and suck on her neck.

If she wanted to stop this, it was to late now. She was powerless to stop him, not with how great it felt to have him giving her such attention, and the feel of his body against her. It had been a very long time since anyone had shown the least bit of interest in her, and longer since anyone actually touched her. She couldn't even imagine how long it could have been for the Doctor, but she chose not to think about that right now.

The Doctor continued to kiss, nip, and suck around Donna's neck. Whatever it was about her, he had never felt so out of control in such a way. Ever. Only she could bring this out in him. He kissing his way up her neck, to her cheek, then stopped to take a moment to look at her. She was flush with arousal, and the look in her eyes told him that she was enjoying this more than she should, and had no intention of stopping any time soon. Feeling satisfied with the unspoken word to continue, he lowed his face, and gave her a chaste kiss, which she returned. He gave anther one, and one more before hovering over her mouth and wordlessly asking permission to deepen the kiss. When she move against him, wanting more, he deepened the kiss, exploring every inch of her mouth.

He moved his hands to start to explore her body, and invited her to do the same. She started to loosen his tie, and unbutton his shirt, while he moved her straps off her shoulders and proceeded to run his hands down her body. He lifted the end of her dress up and found her barely there underwear, which was easily moved to the side. When he dipped his finger into her hot core, she broke their passionate kiss and let out a gasp.

She was breathing heavy, but it felt so good.

The Doctor found her clit, and with the most gentle movements, started to massage it while kissing down her neck, to her shoulder. Donna was trying to find anything and everything to giver her leverage. She ended up just grabbing a hold of the Doctor's shirt, and lifting up a leg to give him better access.

There were noises, moans, and whimpers coming from Donna that the Doctor only ever fantasized about. He pressed his body against her's a little bit more, and put a little more pressure on her clit. Her breathing was becoming ragged and her body started to tense, so he moved his fingers a little bit faster.

Donna was about to have something she hadn't felt in a very long time. She closed her eyes, and screamed as the best orgasm she had ever had took over her body. After her scream, she felt the Doctor searching for her mouth again, and let him gain access. Her body was twitching and just coming down from the first orgasm when the second one hit her just as hard. When she started to come down from that one, she stilled the Doctor's movement and broke the kiss.

“Give me a moment,” she rasped out.

The Doctor didn't say a word, and didn't make a sound. He removed his hand, and she whimpered with the lose of contact.

The Doctor grabbed Donna by her bottom and lifted her enough so that she would wrap both her legs around him. As if she were reading his mind, she did as he wanted, and he opened his bedroom door.

Donna had never seen the Doctor's bedroom, and right now she wasn't interested in looking at it. All she wanted to see was the man holding her, naked, moving.

Reaching the bed, the Doctor kicked off his converse and unzipped the back of Donna's dress. He slowly removed it, while gently laying her onto the bed. He removed his tie and half unbuttoned shirt, as well as his belt. In the mean time, Donna discarded her dress, and removed her underwear, and laid back on the Doctor's bed.

Taking a moment to look at the woman in front of him, laying on his bed, he was awe-struck by just how beautiful her body truly was. He could never understand why she was always so down on herself about the way she looked. She was beautiful in his eyes. She started to look a little uncomfortable under his scrutiny, and a little nervous.

“You, are gorgeous.” He said, crawling onto the bed and hovered over her.

“You're not to bad yourself,” she gazed into his very expressive eyes and gave him a half smile. Donna started to explore his body, running her hands down his chest, over his sides, down his back, over his bum, which, unfortunately, still had fabric covering it. She slowly brought her hand to the front of his pants, moving all around the area, except where he desperately wanted her to touch him.

She was loving watching the emotion run across his features as she tortured him. The slight growl from his throat sent a wonderful shiver down her spine.

When she finally felt the bulge beneath the fabric of his suite pants, he growled and took possession of her mouth again. This time, his hands went straight to her breasts and started to feel them through the fabric of her bra.

“This will never do,” he said, in a breathless, husky voice. He then lifted Donna's upper body off the bed and unclasped her bra, removing it with ease. As he gently laid her back down onto the bed, he began to assault her right breast with his mouth, and the left with his hand. Donna arched her back to give him better access, and because the feeling of pleasure was so intense, she didn't know what else to do.

With his free hand, the Doctor began to remove his pants, but quickly became frustrated that he had to use both hands. So, he quickly removed them as far as his knees, and kicked his pants off the rest of the way.

Instead of continuing his ministrations on her breasts, the Doctor moved up her body and began kissing her neck, face, lips, everything within reach, while slowly moving her up the bed, until her head rested on one of the pillows. Once there, he gently urged Donna to spread her legs.

Deep in another amazing kiss, Donna allowed the Doctor to spread her legs apart. What happened next, she couldn't even begin to describe, except for completely alien. Amazing alien sexiness with a mix of euphoria.

The Doctor slowly entered Donna, stopping midway to allow her to adjust, then entered her completely. Donna expected there to be a little bit of pain, but instead she was bombarded with arousal, immense joy, nervousness, incomplete satisfaction, and love.

'Hot. You're so hot,' she heard the Doctor say. But then, he was having a tongue party in her mouth, how could he have say anything?

Then it downed on Donna. Telepath. Touch telepath. It didn't just mean hand on your temple anymore...

'You are brilliant,' she heard again. Donna broke the kiss and gasped. It wasn't out of shock, though, as shocking as it was, or should have been, she gasped at the pleasure of it.

After taking a few gulps of air, she attacked the Doctor's lips this time, with pleasurable force, and tried out this new connection with him.

'Move with me,' she thought, and was greeted with a glorious moan from him.

He slowly started to move with her, causing moans and gasps to fall from both of their lips.

Donna felt as though time would momentarily stand still for them, and the pleasure would increase in those moments.

As they moved together, increasing there pace, she was flooding with incredible pleasure and the warmth of love. And another moment frozen.

The pleasure seemed to build not only in her body, but in her mind as well. The Doctor's movements were started to become a little less controlled, and she didn't know how, but she felt as though she could feel his pleasure increase.

In one final movement, there was an explosion. Many explosions. Explosions or pleasure, of star light, and of screams. Whether the screams were external or through the connection created, neither knew. The moment was extended, it seemed and the pleasure went on for what seems like ever. Until, finally, like a bubble, it popped.

The Doctor fell on top of Donna, unable to move. Both gasping for breath and coming down from the, as Donna would later put it, “incredible, orgasmic high, from the Time Lord.”

Donna wrapped her arms around the Doctor's back, feeling his body temperature start to cool again. She touched his hair at the nap of his neck, and he moved, withdrawing from her. Both grunted at the sudden loss of their bodies connect. He knew that he'd start to crush her soon if he didn't move off of her, so he held her, and rolled them onto their sides.

After a few moments, Donna broke the silence, touching the Doctor's very flushed face, and caressing his now, stress free features, hoping he wasn't asleep yet. “That was...” she couldn't think of a proper word. “There are no words to describe...” Good Lord! Time, or otherwise, she couldn't even finish a full sentence. She started to wonder if he stole her brain, along with her sanity tonight.

The Doctor smiled, and opened his very droopy eyes to look at her. Drawing lazy circles, or maybe Gallifreyan words, on her back, he responded, “Yeah.”

Donna chuckled, “That's it? Just 'yeah'?”

The Doctor opened his eyes a little wider this time and grinned. “Yeah.”

Donna giggled, actually giggled. Scooting a little bit closed to him on the bed and laying her face an inch away from his, she stated, “Now I know what to do to get you to shut it.”

“Mmm,” The Doctor responded with a raised an eye brow and gave her a mischievous look. His features softened then, and leaned in and gave her a lazy kiss, closing his eyes.

After the kiss broke, Donna happened to look over on his bedside table. “What's that?”

“What?” The Doctor opened his eyes and followed her gaze to the statue that he had bought for her earlier that day. 'Oh, the fertility statue,' he thought.

Donna gave him a sudden shocked and confused look. “You bought me a fertility statue?”

“Oh,” he turned back to face Donna. “Yeah, it reminded me of you, is all, and how did you know it's a fertility statue?”

Looking at him, Donna shook her head. You just couldn't be mad at someone for doing something nice, or what seemed to be nice, while laying naked in their bed after the best... well, sex wasn't the right word. This was better than that.

Instead of answering him, she just kissed him, grabbed a blanket to cover them and cuddled up next to him. 'Everything else can be dealt with tomorrow', she thought.

'Yeah,' came a stray answering thought as they both drifted off into one of the best nights rest either had in a long time.

 


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After what happened between the Doctor and Donna, what will happen now?

Slowly, the Doctor opened his eyes. His head ached, and his body was very sore. Images from the previous night started to flood him. Memories of an unforgettable night with Donna Noble.

“Donna!” He squeaked as he shot up in the bed.

Looking around, he didn't see her. She wasn't there, and her clothes that had been carelessly strewn, were no longer there, as well. The statue that he had bought her was still sitting on his bedside table, almost mocking him.

Groaning at the sore muscles, he slowly got up, and headed for his shower. He was almost sure that Donna had gone to get cleaned up as well. How she was able to wake up and get out of the bed without him noticing, he had no idea. He was a Time Lord, and besides that, a very light sleeper. Unless...

“Oh.” He said, as realization hit him. “She's right. I'm a great, big, outer space dunce.”

He mentally slapped himself. “Over 900 years old, and I'm still a slave to my hormones. I hope she doesn't hate me after this.”

Stepping into the shower and finishing in record time, the Doctor quickly got dressed and stepped out of his bedroom door. He listened. Just stood there and listened. Not a sound was heard, not even to his acute hearing.

He then closed his eyes and let his other senses talk to him, and tell him where his Donna Noble would be at.

“Mine?” He though, opening his eyes wide at the thought. Cursing at himself, he headed down the hall towards the kitchen.

 

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 

The Doctor can be very quiet when he wanted to be. So quiet, he could scare a mouse by sneaking up on it. But Donna was no mouse, and he had no intention of scaring her. She's had enough of that from the previous night. At least, in the moment, she enjoyed herself, but the after effects can be very scary. Not knowing what the other person wants. Not knowing what the next step should be. Those are two things that make or break any relationship.

But none of that really mattered right now. Standing in the hall, just outside the threshold to the kitchen, the scene the Doctor found before him, shattered both of his hearts. Alone, at the kitchen table sat Donna Noble, the most important woman to him, holding a half empty tea mug, with her head bowed, and silent tears running down her beautiful face and spilling onto the table. Silent tears have always shown to be the worst of all pain. And the Doctor knew, that at the root of all that pain, lied him.

He wanted to run to her side, gather her up and tell her that whatever it was that she thought, it wasn't true. He would fix it. He'd show her that whatever it was that she wanted and do whatever she wanted to do. He just didn't want her to cry any more. It was the worst thing he could see, and he had to fix it somehow. But he knew that if he did that, it would probably destroy whatever little chance that he had left to comfort her and show her how much he truly cared, and fix... her.

“Donna,” He whispered, just loud enough to be heard.

As soon as she heard him, Donna jumped up, wiping the tears off her face and quickly turned to put the kettle on, but not quick enough. She was wearing an oversized shirt, and sweat pants. It wasn't like her to wear anything like that, and that worried him.

The Doctor slowly walked towards her. She kept her back to him, but watched him as he approached her through the various reflective metal appliances. As he got to the table, she thought it best to have him sit, rather than see what she was trying to hide.

“Doctor, please sit down. And don't argue with me. Just, sit. Please.” Her voice sounded so small and broken. He didn't want to sit, he wanted to go to her, and hug her, and tell her anything that would dry the tears in her eyes.

But not wanting to hurt her anymore, he sat down just as the kettle started to whistle. He sat in the seat facing her, so he could watch her every movement.

“No,” she said, “sit on the other side of the table please.” She knew it was an odd request, but she didn't want him looking at her when she faced the table again.

Quietly, he ventured, “Would you rather I close my eyes?”

“Can you do both?” She asked a little hopeful.

Raising an eye brow, he said, “Alright.” And moved to the seat she had just abandoned a few minutes prior and closed his eyes.

Quickly, she made his tea, and refreshed her own. She cautiously peeked around him to make sure his eyes were closed and sat down across from him, putting his tea into his hands.

“Can I open my eyes now?” he asked with a sigh.

“Yeah,” was her simple answer.

He opened his eyes to see her sitting across from him with her head bowed again. If he didn't know better, he would think that she looked ashamed. He went to hold her hand, but she pulled away from him.

“Doctor,” she had a slight quiver in her voice, and he hated hearing it. “I need to know. You're people, were they able to have families with humans?”

'An odd question,' he thought, but answered her anyway. “Well, not without a lot of intervention. But it did happen once or twice. But marriage to any other species besides our own was frowned upon. But it did happen.”

She swallowed hard, “So, were they able to have children the, um,” she paused to think how to word the rest of the sentence. “Could they have babies the natural way?"

He looked intently at the woman across from him, and wondered what was bringing all of this on. This was not what he expected at all. He expected her to lash out, to yell, scream, and demand to be taken home until further notice, or until he was able to keep his hormones in check.

He asked what seemed to be the obvious question, “Donna, are you worried about getting pregnant?”

He did not expect what happened next at all. Donna Noble, the woman who can bring armies down with just a glare, sobbed. She put her head on the table and sobbed uncontrollably.

The Doctor looked at her wide eyed for a moment, not sure what to do. It was so uncharacteristic of her. He was confused and not sure how to respond.

“Donna, I'm sorry if I..” He never got to finish his sentence.

She grabbed his hands then, sobbing, and pouring out everything to him. Showing him all her cards, while crying and sobbing. “I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I didn't know. I just didn't know. I thought it would be fun to just tease you a little bit. I didn't know that something like that would happen! I just didn't know it was possible. I just wanted to tease you, I swear. To play a little bit. At the shop, you seemed to like it, that's why I got so much! I wanted to use it just to watch you squirm a bit. I should have known better, but I couldn't help it. I didn't know it would go so far. Please, Doctor, please forgive me. I swear, I won't ever do anything like that again. Never. Please forgive me.”

She was begging him to forgive her. She thought that all of this was her fault. And he had to tell her now that it wasn't her fault. It was his.

He felt the fear, agitation, and anxiety pouring off of her in waves. He had to make her see and understand that it wasn't her fault at all.

“Donna, no,” he said, and watched as her face and her eyes fell, and she started to pull away. He held onto her hands tighter. “I can't forgive you, Donna,” he continued, “because there is nothing to forgive. You didn't do anything wrong.” He tried a sad smile for her.

But she just started sobbing and crying again.

“It's worse,” she cried out at him.

“How can it be worse?” He said, slight humor in his voice. “I thought it was good.”

She stopped sobbing for the time being. “No,” she said, looking down at their hands, “that part was good. Very good. Better than I could ever imagine.” She smiled at him then, but then her face fell again and the sobbing started.

“Then, how could it be worse? If you're not upset about what happened last night, and truthfully, I thought it was fantastic! How could it be worse?” the Doctor said, and brought her hands to his lips and kissed them. He stopped and looked at her with the dawn of realization hit him, and she stopped sobbing. She looked terrified, and for good reason.

He looked at her with shock, not believing what what coming off of her. 'How could it be?' he thought.

“Oh. You're pregnant!” He nearly whispered it, but it felt like he was shouting with the lump that was suddenly in his throat.

Donna misunderstood his reaction and started to cry again.

“I'm sorry. Please, I'm so sorry,” she kept begging.

“Donna, stop,” he said. She was pregnant. But, how could that be? He was a Time Lord, and she was Human. Their DNA came close, but not close enough for her to get pregnant the natural way, let alone the fact that it has been less than 12 hours and she already knows? That just didn't happen, not even with Time Lords.

She looked at him with blood shot eyes, and a quivering lip. The Doctor got up and moved around the small table, and made her face him with her chair. He held both of her hands on his chest as he kneeled down in front of her, and placed a hand very gently on the side of her face.

“Listen, this is not your fault. There are two people involved in this, and this doesn't have to be something bad or negative. This,” he motioned towards her lower abdomen, “is a miracle. And children bring so much joy to your life. They astound you with their brilliance, anger you with their misbehavior, and give you more love than you can ever imagine possible. No child, no matter the circumstance, is ever created to be a burden. They are innocent, wonderful creatures to be loved, cherished, and cared for.”

Donna looked at the Doctor completely astounded. Her crying had stopped, and the tears on her face began to dry.

“You're not mad?” she nearly sounded relieved.

“No,” the Doctor simply stated with relief that he was finally able to find a way to calm her.

“I do want to get you to the med bay though, check you and the baby,” he told her, standing up and holding out a hand for her to take.

Nodding her head, she simply stated, “Okay.”

As she got up, he could finally see why she was hiding her belly from him. In one night, Donna looked like she was about 5 months along, according to human pregnancy anyway.

Even Gallifreyan women didn't look so far along in one night. The Doctor suddenly had a fear. A possibility crossed his mind. It didn't happened very often, but it's been known to happened. A parasite. An unknown father, impregnates a woman. No sex of any kind needed. This baby may not be his after all, and the idea of that thought devastated him. And scared him more for Donna than himself. But, how else could she be so far along, so quick?

'Best not say anything to her just yet. Not until I have the scan results. No need to cause her any more stress, yet,' he thought, as he took her to the med bay.

 

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 

The walk to the med bay was done in silence. The Doctor ran a million scenarios in his head about how this could have happened, and hoping and praying to every God, both real, and fictional, that this baby really was his. Donna on the other hand just wasn't sure what to say after everything that had just happened in the kitchen.

Arriving at the med bay, the Doctor looked at Donna for a moment, causing her to feel slightly uncomfortable under his intense gaze.

Shaking his head, he said, “Donna, I'm going to tell you something. I don't want you to be upset about it, but I want you to know that no matter what, I'm here for you. Do you understand?”

“Not really,” now she was very confused, and a bit afraid, “but go ahead.”

“Could you get sit on the table please?” He motioned to an exam bed in the middle of the room. Donna complied, and did exactly as he told her.

Holding her hand, the Doctor decided not to hold anything back from her, “I was all over your body last night, Donna.” After starting off the sentence that way, the Doctor thought he could have started it better after seeing the intense blush that came over Donna when he started.

“Sorry, that was,” he rubbed the back of his neck, “anyway. You did not have this.” He pointed to her protruding tummy.

“Yeah, I know that, Spaceman. I just figured that, you know, different species,” she trailed off.

“You're a bit far a long, even for Gallifreyan standards,” he told her.

Donna nodded her understanding, not trusting her voice.

“I'm going to scan you now, okay?” he walked to a computer beside the bed.

“Yeah,” Donna didn't know what else to say.

A red beam seemed to appear out of thin air, to Donna, and scanned her abdomen.

“Hmm,” the Doctor said, then much more quiet, said, “Why are there 5?”

Donna turn towards him with wide eyes, “5 what?!”

He shot a surprised look at her, “Sorry, didn't realize I said anything.” He thought a moment, “No, I know I didn't say that out loud.” Now he was confused.

Donna huffed and looked away from him, “Stop thinking so loud then.”

He arched and eyebrow at her, and gave her a thoughtful expression.

Feeling she had waited long enough for an answer, she nearly yelled at him, “5 what?!”

Breaking him from his thoughts, he looked at the scans again, and answered her, “5 heartbeats.”

Donna looked at him with shock, “5?”

“Donna, can you lay down, I may be able to get better information that way.” He pushed a couple of buttons on the computer screen.

Donna did as he asked and waited while the red beam scanned her a bit. She watched the Doctor's expression change from worry, to realization, to that stupid grin he did when he was beyond happy.

“What?” Donna started to feel a little bit of relief, seeing his face.

The Doctor looked up at her, still grinning like a madman. “There are 5 heartbeats, but one of them is yours.” He simply stated.

She sat up then, “That means...”

“Twins,” he stated.

“2 hearts each?” She asked him.

He nodded, “Their definitely mine.”

She grinned at him then, relieved.

He walked over beside her, and placed his hand on her belly. He was in awe as he felt the instant connection with his children. Both of them.

Donna put her hand on top of his, “Our children,” she corrected him.

“Our children,” he agreed. “Do you want to know what they are?”

“Yeah, I think I know, but yes,” she answered.

He looked her in the eyes then. She had never seen so much joy running through his eyes before.

“One of each,” he said.

“A boy, and a girl,” she stated.

“Yes,” he said.

Donna laid down then and gave a slight laugh of happiness. She looked at the Doctor then, and noticed that his smile, and happiness had faded. He was staring at the wall in front of him, but not really seeing it.

“Doctor?” She held his hand, which seemed to break him from his spell.

“I'll be right back, Donna.” He kissed her cheek then, and ran out of the med bay.

 

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 

When the Doctor got back to the med bay, Donna was sitting on the bed, rubbing her belly and looking confused.

“I want to scan this,” the Doctor stated walking into the room with the statue he had bought at the market the day prior.

“The fertility statue?” Donna asked.

“Oh, I think it's much more than that,” he stated, helping her off the bed and putting the statue on the bed.

She watched the Doctor as he scanned the statue.

“Ah ha!” He yelled and she jumped. “Oh, you are beautiful.”

“Thank you,” Donna said, annoyed, but joking anyway, “What about the statue?”

“A genetic modifier,” he walked over to her. “It literally can change the DNA of a mating couple just enough so that they can get pregnant. The side effect, though, is that it can cause rapid growth of the baby. Nothing serious though, just causes them to grow a lot faster, apparently.” He rubbed the back of his neck, and continued, after a sniff, “The good thing is, the rapid growth portion is over for you now. You'll have a normal pregnancy from here.”

She turned to him and said, “Nothing is ever normal with you.”

“Well,” he drawled out.

“Hold on,” Donna suddenly said, and smack his shoulder, “You bought me a genetic modifier?!”

Holding his hands up in surrender, he defended himself, “I didn't know that's what it was when I bought it!”

Sighing, she just shook her head at him, “You can make it up to me then.” She pulled his tie out from under his suite jacket. “Can't you, spaceman?” She raised a suggestive eyebrow at him.

Watching her leave the room, he said, “Okay.” And ran after her.

 


	3. Family Involvement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to tell the family. But this was not what they intended.

The Doctor stood nervously in front of Sylvia Noble, who was looking as though she was about to kill someone. Namely, him. If she had been in the kitchen, she just may have found something to help her complete the act.

“You call THIS an “incident”?!” Sylvia shrieked at the Doctor, indicating Donna's protruding, pregnant belly.

Just a few moments earlier, the Doctor had entered the Noble home and informed both Sylvia and Wilf that there had been an incident that had occurred regarding Donna, but assured them that she was fine, and perfectly safe. Donna had entered the living room at that moment. It was a little bit earlier than the Doctor had wanted her to enter. He didn't get a chance to tell them the news yet. To late now.

Donna stopped, and stared at the Doctor wide eyed, hearing her mother shrieking at him, and mouthed 'I'm sorry', at him. Sylvia got up off her chair and paced the room a couple of times, holding her hand to her head.

“I can't believe you did this to me, Donna,” she said. Donna looked down at the floor, momentarily. Not sure what to think or say.

Wilf chose that moment to speak up, “Now, sweetheart, that's,” he was cut off by Sylvia continuing on with her angry tirade.

“And you,” she pointed at the Doctor, who looked at her wide eyed. “You had best be doing something about this!”

“Umm, well,” the Doctor sputtered, and rubbed the back of his neck, nervously.

“This is just great,” Sylvia threw her arms to her sides. “No plans. None. It didn't even cross your mind did it?”

“What...” the Doctor started to ask, but was interrupted by Sylvia again.

“The thought never even occurred to you, did it?” She accused the Doctor, “You don't plan to marry her at all, do you? You're just going to dump her here and leave aren't you?” Sylvia took a breath, and looked at Donna. “Who could blame you. Would serve her right, whoring herself out. I shouldn't have expected nothing less.”

Donna huddled herself by the wall, looking at the floor as tears started to fall onto her cheeks.

Wilf and the Doctor both jumped up from their seated positions.

“I beg your pardon,” The Doctor yelled.

“Sylvia!” Wilf yelled.

Everyone stopped and looked at Wilf a moment. Donna had never seen her gramps look so angry before.

Realizing she may have gone to far, Sylvia grabbed her coat an headed for the door. “I need to go out,” she mumbled as she left out of the house.

Wilf's look softened as he looked at Donna, and gave her a hug that only her gramps could give.

“You listen to me, sweetheart,” Wilf held his granddaughters face between his hands, and looked her straight in the eyes. “You pay no mind to your mother. You know how she can be.”

“Yeah, but she's never said that before,” Donna cried and hugged her protruding belly.

“You let me deal with her,” Wilf told her, softly. “You go with the Doctor. You make yourself some tea.”

Wilf let go of Donna's face, and held his hand out to the Doctor still facing his beloved granddaughter. The Doctor approached them, and took Wilf's extended hand.

Grabbing his granddaughter's hand, he intertwined the Doctor and Donna's hands to emphasize his words. “If this makes you happy, then you have done nothing wrong. Either of you,” he looked between the Doctor and Donna now, “and if Sylvia wants to be a hypocrite, you let me deal with that. This is a good thing. This baby is a miracle.”

“Babies,” The Doctor corrected.

“What?” Wilf looked shocked.

“Twins, gramps. A boy and a girl.” Donna informed him.

“Oh, wonderful!” Wilf cheered as he hugged both the Doctor and Donna in delight. “You go on now. I'm sure you have others to tell. Maybe a nice relaxing evening in your ship. And you let me take care of your mother.”

Wilf pushed them to the door. He was sure Sylvia would be out for a while, but it would give him enough time to pull out all of the pictures to use while talking to his daughter.

“Thank you, gramps,” Donna hugged her granddad before heading out the door to the TARDIS.

“Yes, thank you Wilfred,” the Doctor shook the older gentleman's hand, only to be pulled into a hug.

“You can call me gramps, Doctor. You're family now, no matter what Sylvia says.”

“Wilf, I'm much older than you,” the Doctor told him, now standing in the door frame.

Waving a dismissive hand in the air, Wilfred told the Doctor, “It doesn't matter about age. You make my darling granddaughter happy, and that is good enough for me.”

Smiling, the Doctor and Donna walked across the street, hand in hand, as they headed towards the TARDIS. Wilfred knew he had a battle before him with Sylvia, but she would come around. Hopefully sooner, rather than later.

 


End file.
